Charisma
by CharmedEgo
Summary: Kakashi's thoughts on how he and Naruto got together  doesn't have to be read with "Boyish Charm" but follows "Countdown" and "Uke On Top" . Sakura thinks it's cute; Gai, youthful. Tsunade thinks it's her worst day. EVER. And Kakashi? He's got a plan!


**Charisma**

This is Kakashi's POV on how he and Naruto got together. Doesn't really have to be read with **Boyish Charm.**  
><strong>Summary:- <strong>Sakura thinks it's cute. Gai thinks it's "youthful". Tsunade thinks it's her worst day. EVER. Naruto thinks it's his luck. And Kakashi? He's got a plan!  
>"Kakashi?"<br>"Hmmm…?"  
>"Why did you choose to be with <em>me<em> of all people?" I take a while to answer.

**Warnings:- **Uke!Kakashi, Hokage!Naruto, NaruKaka, mild language (maybe more..), Yaoi, sexual references, friendship, humor, romance, angst

**Rating:- M**

****SORRRRRRY!** **I know that I've been gone for AGES and I apologise for that. *bows deeply* If you guys wish for a formal apology from me, then please visit my profile. And you know the chapters I was HOPING to update today? Yeah... well, my UTTERLY STUPID beta-reader is taking his SWEET TIME going over them even though I've told him the deadline is TODAY! So expect the updates sometime this and/or next week. **SORRRRRRRY!  
><strong>And one more thing: HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKASHI!

* * *

><p>I tighten the knot of my tie more tightly, nerves taking over my body. <em>Oh Kami, why did Naru-kun want me to be dressed up for?<em>

I shrug off any insecurity and remind myself of how we got together.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<br>**I've watched him from afar, and I still do. I want to be there for him every step of the way, especially more so now than ever. Today's Jiraiya's memorial service; we couldn't retrieve his body so his name was being carved onto the Memorial Stone. _It would've been done even IF they found his body._

I shake myself from these thoughts as he clings onto to his mother figure. _Why can't you see I'm here for you?_

As everyone else leaves, I stay with him, always watching out for him from the shadows. I always try to tail him to make sure he's alright. As I am doing right now. _Why is visiting those whore-houses?_

I clench my fists and remind myself he's only going there in memory of Jiraiya. _Naruto-kun…_

I sigh as he makes it to bed. I head home with more wishful thinking. _Sweet dreams, Naruto-kun…_

A FEW MONTHS LATER  
>"Naruto-kun, you have to take a break." I grab hold of his shoulders, pushing him into a sitting position and handing him a bottle of water. Yamato hands him a towel. <em>Stop stealing his attention!<em>

"I can't stop now, Kakashi. I have to finish_ this_ jutsu for Asuma-san – for everyone." He takes both items from us, wiping his face and gulping the water down. _Poor baby…_

"I agree with Kakashi-sempai, Naruto-san. It's true that you need _this_ jutsu for what's to come, but you mustn't push yourself too hard!" Yamato lectures him sternly, making his... err... "scary" face. _But I'm not affected by it, thankfully._

"I don't care!" He shrugs off my hold, not noticing my hurt expression. Yamato apparently did and used his Mokuton to cage him, yelling out his lectures. If I weren't so hurt, I would have laughed at how Iruka-like he sounded. _Now THAT'S a scary thing!_

I whisper something into Yamato's ears and he releases Naruto, only to let me bind him in nin-wire and drag him off to Kami-knows-where. _YES! Mine, all mine!_

After a while, we stop at the front gate to my house. Naruto-kun looks up at me questioningly and asks me, "Where in Hell are we?"

...Or maybe shout out... Yeah...

Next thing he knows, we are inside the house and drinking tea. _I'm good like that!_

"Naru-kun," I start out nervously, hands folded over each other around my cup. "Why are you being so _stubborn_?"

He spits out the tea I prepared, spraying it on the table. I don't even bat an eye. Wiping his mouth (on his sleeve, quite disgustingly) he stares incredulously at me, daring me (almost) to say that again. _Which I might just have to._

"Kakashi," he starts out slowly, to make sure I understand, I think. "Did you not hear me while training? I _need_ to get stronger and finish _that _jutsu so I can help Shika avenge Asuma-san. And also, _that _jutsu is to help Konoha!" He finishes in a shout, fired up by his own enthusiasm. _The idiot…_

"But you're only hurting yourself in the process!" I slam my hands on the table, glaring at him with both eyes. _When did I take off my hitai-ate?_

He gazes at his cut hands, remembering his days before a genin; how he couldn't defend himself; how weak he was, I bet. _I'm probably right…_

"Kakashi..." He sighs tiredly. "If it's to help Konoha, I will do everything I can in my power to defend it. Because Konoha is my home. And I love it." My eyes widen in shock. _Why am I so surprised? He's mentioned all of this before… Maybe it's the conviction behind it that's encouraging him… and me…_

"And why do you care? Why are you caring now?" He pins me with a glare, demanding an answer from me. If possible, my eyes widen even further, what feels like the start of tears gathering at the corner of my eyes. _That IDIOT! He's making me cry for the first time in a while…_

I think that was the breaking point for him as he runs away, leaving me alone. _It's fine. He doesn't need me anyway…_

A FEW WEEKS LATER  
>He's avoiding me, I just know it. But I guess that's okay since he doesn't want me and all and… <em>Dammit, stop crying!<em>

These past few weeks, I have been trying to think of ways to get him to notice me. Some of the ideas were so farfetched! Like: seducing as a male (not much work to be done), seducing him as a WOMAN (not gonna go there!), get him drunk or drugged just for the night (I'm not that kind of person), and many more. _Some of them were just… *shivers* _

When I mentioned this predicament to Gai, he started splurting all his "youthful" crap all over again and I had to make a quick getaways. _Quite a few times since he cornered me … erm… quite a few times… -_-_

So giving up on those plans, I head over to the training grounds where Naru-kun is (DUH!) training on his jutsu. _I hope he's doing well._

Amongst the hundred or so clones, I spot the original a mile away. _Okay, so I lied. I may not be able to spot him within a mile away, but I CAN recognise the original so HAH!_

…Actually, the original's sitting against the tree I'm perching on now. I try to make out his mumblings. _He mentioned me, so maybe it's a good thing?_

"I'm so confused right now!" His adorable shout of frustration helped me make up my mind. If he rejects me, fine. If he likes me back, then… we'll see… _Mmmhhmmm…!_

"About what? Naru-kun." My hitai-ate is off so he'll see the "dead-like" look in my eyes and my mask is lowered a bit to help win him over. _And I don't think that counts as seducing… maybe…_

He must still be confused as he stammers, "Ah-ah… Ka-Kakashi u-umm you l-look be-beauti-tiful t-today and w-will you g-go out on a d-date with m-me p-please?" out in a rush. I try not to laugh. _He sounds like that Hinata girl! She's not stealing my man!_

"Only if you stop exerting yourself too hard," my worried voice FINALLY reaches his ears as I climb onto his lap. By this time, all of his clones have puffed out of existence and Yamato's just about to leave. _Leave us alone, you creep!_

"Hmm… We'll see." He pulls me closer to him, pulling my mask off to gaze at my face. _Yeeeeeeesss….!_

"Good enough for me." We kiss and I see stars fluttering around me. The sweet taste of his lips on mine. He pulls away before things got out of hand. _Nooo!_

"By the way, Naru-kun, what were you so confused about earlier?" I think I feel his erection coming on – and I know for sure he feels it too. _Damn it's huge!_

"Ah-umm… Just my feelings for you!" He blushes at his brash confession. _Naaaaaw~!_

I smirk – _sexily_ – at him before pushing myself flush against his body again. _So right…_

"Took you long enough." I steal kisses from him whilst grinding fully on against him. _More…_

We don't end up sleeping together –_yet!_ But we both sleep in the same bed that night at my house, his arms wrapped tightly around me. It felt SO right. _I don't ever want to wake up…_

Of course the next day, lots, and I mean LOTS of people turn up at our doorstep –_ "ours", how I love the sound of that word_ – and demand answers. Sakura actually got to strangle Naru-kun first! I just stand by and laugh at his expense. That is, until Iruka spots me and tries to strangle me for "violating" him. Keyword: TRIES. Naruto stops him before he can take a step closer to me and defends me by growling and yelling at everyone to leave. Once they calmed down and many people leave Tsunade rushes towards us and practically tries to suffocate us between her breasts –_ can't believe I used to think those were gifts made for men!_ – but Naru-kun stop her before she can touch me. I push him aside in annoyance and invite the others in. _The first couple of times, it was cute, but it just plainly annoys me! What does he think I am? Fine China?_

Shizune passes out instantly with a nosebleed from seeing me sitting in Naruto's lap, Sakura runs out of the house blushing and yelling out "It's too cute!", Tsunade grumbles about the amount of paper work to be done from the complaints of the council, Yamato only coughs and turns his head. And Iruka? He's turning a DANGEROUS shade of purple. _He's not dying yet, is he?_

"Are you okay, Iruka-san?" I awkwardly break the silence. All hell breaks loose. _Should've kept my mouth closed._

"Naruto! Why – What – How – HUH?" Iruka stammer-shouts at him. This gives him a better excuse for cuddling me around others. I make a rumbling sound like a purr and wriggle closer into his hold. _Hug me tighter!_

"Naru-kun~!" I scold him playfully. He bites me on the shoulder to settle me. I gasp. _Maybe too much…?_

"Hush, Kashi-chan. I know you like it," he whispers as he rubs my sides. I give a little moan. By this time, Tsunade has fainted and Iruka looks uncomfortable. _No, not enough… moooorrrre…_

"Y-ou're… Y-you t-two… are? Y-you – Naru-KUN? And y-you! K-Kashi-ch-chan?" Iruka manages out before fainting as well. Ah well, I know he'll get over this someday. Maybe. Hopefully. _He better!_

Yamato looks around innocently before making a couple of wood clones to carry Shizune, Tsunade and Iruka home. He cheerily waves a "Good luck~!" over his shoulder as he leaves. Naruto and I look at each other in amusement before sucking off each other's faces again. _Now that everyone's gone…_

"Well, that went well," I unnecessarily comment. We both laugh and begin our tongue war again. _And again and again!_  
><strong>End Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>It's about ten minutes before I meet up with Naru-kun at our house. I double-check to make sure I have everything ready before saying thanks to Iruka for letting me get ready at his place. <em>Glad he's gotten over his discomfort around us.<em>

I made it home with a few extra minutes to spare. I hope Naruto's ready. I unlock the door and open it slowly. I pause at the sight before me: Naruto decked in black dress pants and shoes, dark red shirt contrasting with the dark grey blazer, orange and black tie tied loosely.

I almost miss the "Gorgeous…" from Naruto as I try to not faint. I look down briefly at my attire and sigh inwardly that I didn't miss anything: black pinstriped pants, black dress shoes, the siver collar of his shirt showing against the black of my blazer, the black and red striped tie tied tightly.

I blush at his praise.

"You don't look too bad either, handsome," I retort playfully.

"Yeah, well. You know I hardly get dressed up for events…" He trails off in embarrassment.

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow. "So what's the special occasion? You know that I, too, hate dressing up formally."

"How about dinner first!" He drags me into the dining room, trying to avoid the question until later. I looks around in amazement.

"Is this our kitchen?" He nods happily, pleased. "Did you do all of this?" He takes my hand and kisses it, manoeuvring me into my seat opposite his.

"Yes I did." I purr in approval, taking a bite of the already cut up meat. Dinner passes by pleasantly. As I move to put my plates away, one of hi already prepared clones does that for me. I only blink before smirking at him.

"Thought of everything, didn't you?" I tease him. He grabs me by my waist and leads me to our living room. Music starts playing (by his clones) as he leads our dance.

"You know I always do," he murmurs into my ear before nuzzling my neck, growling at the surprised gasp he get as a response.

Once it was over, he bends on one knee in front of me. I gasp in excitement at the meaning behind the action. I cover my mouth with one hand as he holds the other and tells me he loves me with all his heart and yadda-yadda. Then he takes out a box and asks me the one question he's obviously been dying to ask.

"Hatake Kakashi, will you marry me?" The answer he gets is a tear-filled kiss. _Kisses, is more like it…_

XXXXXXXX

After a while, lying in each other's arms contently, a sudden question is asked by Naruto-kun.

"Hey Kakashi?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Why did you choose to be with _me_ of all people?" I take a while to answer. I really DO wonder why I wanted (and still do want) him. I think back to the times he saved everybody, how he arrives _just in time_ to save the day, how he manages to make enemies into friends. And how he has helped me, indirectly, to forget the guilt and pain built up inside over the years. If I had to guess, I would say it was his charismatic charm, but I don't want to say that otherwise it would all flow to his head and make him MORE egoistic, so I tell him the least expected thing he wants to hear.

"Because of your boyish charm, love."

…

"Oh."


End file.
